


Works of the Flesh

by Evren Rambunctious (DHume)



Series: Valduggery Oneshots [1]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHume/pseuds/Evren%20Rambunctious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time writing ””NSFW”” fic, written for Valduggery Week's 'Flesh' prompt. I’m so sorry. Unabashed PWP. 1k of first time ‘phalangesing’, if you’ll excuse the pun. (I’m sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Works of the Flesh

Skulduggery leaned over, his arms framing hers. He reached up, tapped his tattoo, started kissing her- light brushes of skin against skin on her cheek, the side of her lips, her neck, her bared shoulder. He moved up to capture her lips again, briefly, as if he didn’t know what to do with his own mouth, then tapped the tattoo once more and resumed kissing her, abandoning the facade. 

He touched her remaining clothing briefly before drawing back as if burned, looking at her questioningly with “Is this okay,” written on his lack of facial features, and Valkyrie struggled with her tank top, flinging it across the room to join her trousers. Skulduggery tutted and Valkryie shut him up by reaching between his arms to grab his skull, bring it toward her and thunk her forehead against. He stayed close, on his elbows now, and chuckled, looking at her.

“Headbutting, hmm?” He stopped talking, sensing her concentrating, realising this wasn’t the time for joking. Now right now, at least.

He reached out, hesitantly, until Valkyrie nodded, reached for his hand, squeezed it. He took his gloves off, slowly, then carefully placed them down. His index finger wasn’t as cold as it usually was, warmed from their contact, and it skated in light circles across her stomach, hips, drifting up to spiral inwards and circle a nipple and then dipping lower, tight insistent coils at the edge of the waistband of her pants. It lingered there, maddening, like a question until Valkyrie reached down, hands shaking in her hurry to kick it off, skin afire and feverish where he’d touched her.

everything narrowed down to what she felt under his hands. She wasn’t even looking at him any more, couldn’t focus on his face, the intent she sensed in the set of his jaw. She tried to concentrate on getting her ragged breathing under control, lost it when his hand dipped lower, circled again, slipped inside her. 

She struggled to keep her eyes open, focus, but the gentle rhythm he began was too much and Valkyrie closed her eyes, surrendered herself to the feel of back and forth, tried to speed him up. 

“More?” came a voice ahead of her and Valkyrie nodded blindly, not trusting her voice. After a pause Skulduggery was gone and then back again, easing another finger in, and she couldn’t suppress a gasp. “Valkyrie, are you alright?” came the worried reply, and Valkyrie nodded again, reaching for his arm and squeezing reassuringly, voice utterly gone. There was nothing else except the sensation of being filled up, heat and crackling nerves and movement and Valkyrie was glad for Skulduggery’s bowed head pressing kisses against her sternum and stomach, the privacy of no-one watching her undoing.

He let her set a rhythm, let her greedily rock her hips, ride out the sensation, not say a word. She couldn’t have if she’d tried. Her hands scrabbled for purchase and would have bruised his forearms a hundred times over if he’d had flesh, anchoring herself, occasionally dragging his skull up to clumsily press her lips to, making sure that he was still there throughout it all. She felt a cool blast of wind whenever she thought she her skin would burst into flame and when the tension in her muscles got too much, too wound up, and when she started to desperately force the release, he used the air to hold her there, a cool not-there hand carefully weighting her hipbone down.

Not long after the invisible strings pulling her muscles tight collapsed in a rush of heat and still he stayed, slowing to draw out the orgasm as long as possible. When Valkyrie’s eyes finally worked again and she lay there, boneless, he moved to lay beside her on the tiny bed. Valkyrie summoned all the strength left in her limbs and shuffled awkwardly until her head was rested on his chest and she had his hand in between hers, rubbing her fingers over his knucklejoints, stroking the back of his fingers, touching him back. His shirt was rumpled beyond imagining and his collar had come quite undone. 

He seemed to be holding his breath- the breath he didn’t need- waiting for Valkyrie to say something. To disapprove, or chastise him.

“Are- are you all right?” he said after what seemed like an age, turning his head to look at her. Valkyrie smiled, tried to say something, started again. “More than alright. Thank you.” She wormed her arm underneath his ribcage and hugged him tightly.

“If I could flush, my cheeks would probably be a very red shade about now,” Skulduggery said dryly. “I’m glad- I’m glad you enjoyed it.” 

“Mmm.” Valkyrie settled herself again, burrowed into his shoulder, ran her free hand over his ribs. He moved to look down at her, snorted.

“My god, I’ve finally found a way to shut you up, haven’t I?”

“Mm-hmm.”


End file.
